


febuwhump 2021

by sunnymiles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Grandmaster & Grandpadawan Bonding, Order 66 (Star Wars), Plo Koon is a good dad, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, everybody needs a hug, obitine deserves the world, snips & skyguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymiles/pseuds/sunnymiles
Summary: my collection of star wars prompt fills for the febuwhump prompts!!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	1. mind control

**Author's Note:**

> day 1: mind control  
> blyla & order 66 🥺

Commander Bly of the 327th legion trudges wearily through the vibrant foliage of Felucia. His hand smacks away another one of the many bugs buzzing around his helmet with a harsh curse in Mando’a.

“Vod, why is it we always end up on this kriffing planet?”, Galle questions loudly from his left.

Aayla huffs a laugh at his remark, and meets Bly’s eyes with a smirk. His spirits lift immediately.

Felucia may be a karking disaster, but everything is better with her presence. With his jetii.

He turns, "I don’t know Galle, they didn’t think to ask me”, eyes rolling under his helmet.

“Commander, you don’t need to be a di’kut about it-

“Obviously, the Jedi Council didn't seem to think a simple clone commander like me should be consulted for mission locations so really you’re the di’kut here-

“I’m going to go see if those are edible”, Aayla interrupts Bly’s tirade with fond exasperation. He shrugs sheepishly- much to Galle’s amusement- before she brushes past his shoulder to move in front of their battalion.

His eyes track her swaying silhouette before snapping back at his vod's smothered snickers.

“Shut up Galle, I swear-”

“I didn’t even say anything!”

The beeping from Bly’s commlink interrupts them. 

“Incoming transmission.” They fall behind Aayla to receive the hologram of Chancellor Palpatine on Bly’s wrist.

“Execute Order 66.”

His mind is white noise chorused with “Good soldiers follow orders.”

A distant part of his brain screams that this is wrong, stop, no, he couldn’t possibly-

His arm brings the blaster up to aim at Aayla’s blue back. 

She’s in front of the men, fighting with them, protecting them, the best general-

His finger tightens on the trigger, aim true.

Please not her, he loves her, he wouldn’t, she’s his everything-

Aayla turns around a second before the firing starts, the Force alerting her to a disturbance.

He’s a slave to his mind, its not him, its not, he’s a person, he cares about her, he would never-

She takes a hit to the stomach, surprise painting her beautiful face.

He can at least ensure she dies quickly, all he can manage from within his traitorous body-

He orders the men to keep firing.

She falls, no longer with graceful movements, but in a heap, his doing.

I'm so sorry my cyar’ika-


	2. "i can't take this anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt 2: "i can't take this anymore"  
> obiwan x satine in the end of the year on the run

The ceiling reminded her of his eyes, sky blue with cracks hidden in the foundation.

Satine vaguely recognized she’d been staring blankly at that blue all night, when the morning rays began to seep in through the window.

The weight next to her shifted on the bed with the sun’s arrival. How fitting she thought, that like recognized like. 

A strong arm wound securely around her waist, warm breath against her neck. “Good morning, my love.”

A moment passed, a lifetime, before she hummed in acknowledgement.

“What are our plans for the day? I can think of several excuses to skip that court meeting-

“I can’t take this anymore.” He stilled against her body.

She hadn’t meant to just blurt the words out. They’d been simmering in her mind for hours, but a duchess always meticulously planned.

Obi-Wan had always managed to knock her out of sorts.

“Wh-What?” Though at least, she found a semblance of morbid satisfaction that she wasn’t alone in her frazzled state.

“You can’t betray your code, and I won’t betray my people. We always knew it would eventually come to this.” Her sharp words belied the deep ache in her bones.

“Satine…” His head lifted and those blue eyes stared helplessly into her fracturing soul.

Better to do this now, she was sparing them the pain of separation later. He needed to be a Jedi knight, she needed to bring peace to Mandalore.

And she loved him, oh gods she loved her Obi, but this was necessary. And a duchess had to do what was necessary.

“We-We can make it work.” And damn him, for making this harder.

Couldn’t he see it? Their year of stolen kisses on the run and clandestine meetings was over. Mandalore was in a period of uneasy civility, and he was due back on Coruscant any day now. She was doing them a favor.

Her rising anger was a familiar call to her roots, and she blanketed herself in it.

“No, you don’t get to say that to me. You can’t just stop being a Jedi whenever you please, and I would never ask that of you.” Her cheeks felt hot and flushed, but she needed him to understand. She loved him enough to do this for the both of them.

He bowed his head, and a sharp huff escaped his lips.

There was a small part of her that would burn the world for him if he asked. It wanted, she wanted, Obi-Wan to fight for her, to fight for them.

But, the room echoed with a shuddering breath, and then, “As you wish, my Duchess.”

The rest of her bruised heart shattered.


	3. imprisonment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 3- imprisonment  
> ahsoka is imprisoned & obiwan and anakin find her days later

The guard turned to leave her cell after unceremoniously dropping her there. Ahsoka’s knees burned from where they scuffed against the stone floor.

“Too scared to take me alone? I’m flattered.”

Anakin would berate her for provoking them later, but she wasn’t about to just sit here and cower.

“Maybe, I’ll come find you tonight after my master’s finished ripping your mind to shreds.”

He leered over her menacingly, those yellow eyes glinting. “I like it when they can’t struggle.”

The growl rising in her throat was cutoff, and her head whipped to the side. Pain erupted in her cheek.

“Now, none of that from you girlie.”

The guard raised his hand again, and she flinched infinitesimally, in spite of herself.

He smirked. “That’s what I thought.”

Ahsoka stared daggers after his retreating back. Childish maybe, but it made her feel better.

Only after his footsteps echoed down the hallway did she allow herself to relax against the wall. Mission protocol, Master Obi-Wan would say- what was injured?

The pounding in her head had yet to cease and there were bruises and cuts littering her skin, but nothing severe enough to be worrisome. Her fingers continued to catalogue their way up her body.

Shame flooded her when she cupped her bruised cheek. It was tender to the touch, and Ahsoka tasted the metallic tang of blood in her mouth.

She still shouldn’t have flinched. This was going to be more difficult than she imagined.

Ahsoka thought of her Master’s passion and Obi-Wan’s quiet strength that inspired her every move. She couldn’t let them down.

In that cell, a promise was made to not break.

\---

Three days later, she was awoken roughly. She didn’t try to fight it anymore, better to get it over with.

“Ahsoka.”

That almost sounded like-

“Snips.”

Her bleary eyes opened and she registered a familiar face worriedly hovering over her.

“Anakin.” Her voice was scratchy from the constant thirst, and she winced. Anakin’s blurry form seemed to be scanning her for injuries and-

“Master!”, she yelped. He had found the bruising on her torso from the beatings.

Snippiness did not seem to be universally appreciated.

“Ahsoka, what happened?” The words muffled in her brain, but there was no mistaking her stoic grandmaster’s tone.

She found him just behind Anakin, a crease between his eyebrows.

Her own voice seemed far away, “They wanted the codes, so they tried everything to get them out of me.”

Ahsoka gave them a bloody smile, “But, I didn’t break.”

“Snips…” There were tears pooling in Anakin’s eyes.

He didn’t seem to get it.

She turned her head to meet Obi-Wan’s gaze, needing him to be proud-

she hadn’t broken and didn’t they understand it was for them

-but, his blue eyes conveyed only sorrow.

“Don’t you”, she paused and spit a mouthful of blood out to the side.

“Don’t you get it? I did it for you.”

A coughing fit took her, and Anakin moved to prop her up, but it was too much she couldn’t, don’t touch me-

Her body flinched hard, and he paused. Anakin’s hands fluttered back down to his sides.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize Ahsoka, it’s perfectly normal in these situations, but you’re going to be alright. We’ll get you back to the Temple, young one.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t helping, she knew she wasn’t okay. Anakin wasn’t looking at her anymore, choking himself in his guilt.

A sob forced it’s way out of her throat. Ahsoka may have kept her promise, but maybe she had broken herself in the process. 

The room echoed with hysterical laughter.


	4. impaled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops this is late  
> day 4 prompt- impaled  
> obi wan & ahsoka bonding

Obi-Wan’s hands were gripping the console with white knuckles.

She scoffed, this wasn’t even in her top ten best (worst) flying escapades with Anakin.  
“This isn’t even that bad!”

"Oh I think you’ve been spending far too much time with Anakin.”

She swung the ship toward the left abruptly to dodge the blaster bolts from the Seppie ship. Obi-Wan’s eyebrows furrowed.

A barrel roll, speed up, and then there-

The ship that had been trailing them burst into flame. She yipped in glee before meeting Obi-Wan’s vaguely disapproving gaze.

"It's okay Master, not everyone can possess my superb flying skills."

"Do not sass me young one."

She giggled and met her grandmaster’s eye roll. Obi-Wan acted haughty and worried, but she saw the teasing gleam in his blue eyes. He had had all of Anakin’s padawan years to perfect that look.

Her own master was busy at the moment, she had heard someone mention Senator Amidala, and decided she didn't need to know.

So, she had been pawned off to her grandmaster for this mission, just checking in with diplomats on one of the planets the Separatists had been eyeing lately. A great use of the famed negotiator. 

Obi-Wans reputation as the Grand Negotiator of the Republic had frightened her once. And then she was introduced to the dork who enjoyed his obscure history books, and who color coordinated his mission notes.

He may come off as aloof occasionally, but she knew he genuinely cared about her and Anakin. And teasing the man was just too easy.

“Alright, lets focus on landing.”

“Sure thing, gramps.” He gaped like a fish.

“Ahsoka, that is not funny take that back at once”, and she felt giddy.

Their ship started beeping frantically. “What in the...”

She turned her head to look behind them, and sure enough-

“There’s one right behind us!” It had come out of nowhere.

“Kriffing Seppies.” She moved the lever to get them out of their gun range. But, she wasn’t quick enough.

The ship jerked violently as they were hit. The blaring alarms hurt her montrals. 

Obi-Wan’s hands were frantically pushing buttons in an effort to contact the Council.

She saw purple out the window, and realized they were careening toward a crash on the nearest planet.

“Master”-

“Ahsoka, brace yourself!”- and the world went white.

\---

Ahsoka awoke slowly. Her right shoulder throbbed- probably dislocated, and her head pounded. She was lucky though, the seatbelt had cushioned her from the worst of it. But where was-

“Obi-Wan!”

He was slumped over and unconscious in a heap near her. With shaky legs, she rushed over.

“Obi-Wan please, you have to wake up Master.”

She sat next to him and forced her own pain from her mind. Her hands trembled, but she moved him to scan his injuries. He wasn’t responding, so something had to be wrong. A gasp ripped out of her.

A jagged piece of metal, of the ship, had impaled him. Blood was sluggishly leaking from the wound, and his countenance was pale.

“No, no no no”, she used her working arm to tear a piece of her top off. It helped somewhat when she pressed it to him, but he’d need medical assistance soon.

Blue eyes blinked open and he seemed to register her presence.

“’Soka. you ‘lright?”, he slurred.

He was worried about her? Of course he was, that idiot.

“I’m fine, Master. I need you to try to stay awake for me, okay?”

“s’too hard.” His lids fluttered closed.

“No, Master, I said stay awake.”

He remained unconscious, and she huffed. “Master Obi-Wan?”

She felt useless. A wave of drowsiness crashed through her. Her head hurt, so maybe they could both sleep a little. Yes, that sounded good.

Ahsoka curled next to him protectively. 

She would just have to hope the Council found them in time.


	5. "take me instead"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt 5- "take me instead"  
> rex & ahsoka & trandoshans

They had been caught unawares.

General Skywalker and the rest of the 501st were already up ahead. Rex knew he should’ve been too, but when his vod’ika started babbling, he just couldn’t find it in himself to interrupt.

Commander Tano talked in bursts when she was nervous, and frankly, it was endearing. So, he found himself walking to match the pace of her shorter legs, content to listen to the stream of nonsense she spewed.

General Skywalker often told Tano off for the constant talking, but Rex saw the way that discouraged her. He had promised to never make her look at him that way, because she was the closest thing to a little sister that he had.

Plus, he was pretty sure he was her favorite, despite what Fives touted.

The commander had been telling him about some stupid thing Hardcase had done earlier, the di’kut, before she had stilled.

“Something’s wrong.”

Immediately, his guard was up. He scanned the tree-line for threats, but the night vision in his helmet wasn’t picking anything up.

“I can sense something in the Force, its hostile.”

“Sir, what should-“

The reptilian hiss was their only warning.

Commander Tano suddenly spasmed, and he realized she was being electrocuted. Kriffing hells. The reptilian thing behind her holding the electro-staff seemed to snarl it’s challenge.

He moved to help her, when clawed hands forcibly pulled him away. Rex tried to whip around to beat the living daylights out of the person hurting his commander, but the lizard was too strong.

Realizing his own escape was futile, he turned to find Tano panting on the ground, arms tied, a scaly black reptile leering over her.

A Trandoshan.

He’d heard about their sporting hunts. Constant running for days, weeks, months that ended in death if you were lucky.

“We don’t need the Clone, just the girl.”

Not on his watch.

“Take me instead.”

“No, Rex!”

The lizard hissed its disapproval. She’d be the logical choice, Togrutans were recognized predators (a challenge), so Rex needed to convince them.

“She’s just a kid, she wouldn’t be much fun. I’m a Captain of the Republic with special training from Kamino. I’d give you a challenge.”

A clicking noise from the Trandoshan, before a nod.

Ahsoka struggled when they moved to bind him, but there wasn’t anything for her to do. 

“It’s alright kid.”

“No, you can’t!” Her lekku were visibly distressed, and her limbs were still trembling from the electricity.

“Vod’ika.”

He met her blue tear-filled eyes, as the reptiles finished behind him. There were no more words to be spoken, Rex would do this for her every time. Anything for his little sister.

“Ahsoka, I want you to know-“

His world went black.


	6. "hey, hey this is no time to sleep"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt 8- "hey, hey this is no time to sleep"  
> injured snips & protective skyguy

“We’re going to make it to Obi-Wan.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep master”, Ahsoka croaked as her head fell back against Anakin’s chest.

He clutched her tighter, his fingers like sharp, icy swords. The scratchy tunic was rough against her back, and if he wasn’t careful he was going to jostle her and-

A strain of Huttese swears left her violently.

Anakin’s gruff “Sorry”, only registered after the haze of white pain cleared from her vision. But the concern in his eyes was real as he tried to readjust her.

“Just a bit further now.”

She wanted to tell him it was alright, that a blaster bolt to the stomach and a bad landing on her leg would be painful however she was moved. She wanted to ease the blame he felt, the harsh guilt she could feel permeating in the force. Stupid Skyguy.

Her mind was too sluggish though, and she just managed, “S’okay.”

The reassuring smile she tried to send him came out more like a grimace. He winced sympathetically and redoubled his walking efforts.

She was too tired to reassure him, and was that blood she tasted? Her fuzzy brain decided to ignore it, and she burrowed closer to his chest.

Anakin’s racing heartbeat rang through her montrals like a drum. Its rhythm dragging her closer to oblivion.

Beat, beat.

Beat, beat.

Beat-

“Snips! Hey, hey this is no time to sleep. You have to stay awake.”

“I-I’m trying.”

“I know. But it’s really important”, he glanced down worriedly, “Okay?”

“okay”

The white blanket of snow surrounding them was a soothing balm to her addled mind. It was hard to focus on anything specific, but she had told Anakin she wouldn’t fall asleep.

The hurried pace he set through the snow should be hurting her leg, but Ahsoka wasn’t going to worry him with the staunch realization that it was numb.

She loved her stupid master for all his faults, and that meant trying to stay awake for him.

Ahsoka tried fighting the dark edges of her vision with sheer stubbornness. That hurt her head though.

Maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing to just give in, she reasoned, as the pull of sleep harshly beckoned.

The force hummed its agreeance. Even if she never woke, she’d always have this moment.

Her master, her favorite person in the galaxy, holding her close as the snow blanketed them gently in a soft embrace.

She closed her bleary eyes.

“Snips!”


	7. buried alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt 9- buried alive  
> barriss & ahsoka in the weapons factory

“I don’t want to die.”

“Ahsoka, that’s not the Jedi way. We all return to the force, so there’s nothing to fear.”

Barriss gentled, “There’s peace to be found in that.”

Maybe Barriss, the oh so perfect padawan, was comforted by that, but Ahsoka was Anakin Skywalker’s padawan. The attachment rule functioned as more of a suggestion for their lineage. And Ahsoka wasn’t ready to part with those she loved.

That would mean no more hugs from Master Plo, his laugh vibrating through her as they hid from Master Windu's disapproving gaze.

No more nerdy chats about obscure literature with Master Obi-Wan on his absurdly comfortable couch, tea in hand.

No more Anakin-

No, she couldn’t think like that. Her master would come for her, he always did.

Ahsoka was finding it harder to breather though. She knew that the oxygen left in this tank wasn’t sustainable for long. The rocks had barricaded them in already, but she had to keep faith that Anakin would find them.

"Ahsoka, are you even listening?" She realized her green counterpart had been babbling about the statistical likelihood of their survival for several minutes now.

She liked Barriss, but their methodologies were fundamentally different. Barriss liked to cope with her stress by relating the problem and then systematically solving it. Ahsoka preferred to bottle hers up. Both seemed healthy to her, although maybe that was Anakin's teachings shining through-

Ordinarily she’d feel bad for not at least pretending to listen, but she was just so drained.

Barriss’s tattoos did scrunch adorably when she talked though.

“We should have enough air for approximately eleven more minutes”-

Ahsoka leaned forward before her brain was aware of her own thought process, maybe the lack of air was getting to her. Maybe she had been waiting for a while to do this.

Her lips met Barriss’s softly, and they tasted like mint. The Mirialan gasped, and Ahsoka moved to pull away, horrified at her own boldness.

But, Barriss’s hand moved to cup Ahsoka’s cheek gently. She chastely reciprocated the kiss.

A tender moment passed, a lifetime, before Ahsoka pulled away, a soft smirk tugging at her lips.

Barriss’s eyes blinked open in surprise, questions perched on her tongue.

“I just wanted to try it once.”

Barriss seemed to contemplate this logic in that rational way of hers before nodding.

“I-I’m glad then, that we got to.”

Ahsoka nodded softly. A contemplative silence arose, before Barriss started shivering.

Despite her own limbs feeling like dead weight, Ahsoka dragged herself over to the other girl.

“What"-

Barriss doubled over in a coughing fit.

"What are you doing?”

“Sharing body warmth.”

Ahsoka slid her arms around the slender Mirialan and nestled her head on Barriss’s shoulder.

It wasn’t much warmer, but Ahsoka found she liked being this close to someone.

“S’ nice” she whispered. Speaking seemed to take so much effort now.

A hum in response. Their ragged breathing echoed in the still tank.

Barriss’s arms were starting to fleck a purplish hue and Ahsoka knew it wasn’t a good sign. There couldn’t be much air left, and it didn’t help that they were sharing it.

“Do you have any regrets?”, Barriss whispered interrupting her thoughts.

“Don't- Don't talk like that.”

Ahsoka didn’t have the energy to fight for the confidence she unwaveringly placed in her master.

“Anakin will find us, I know he will.”

Barriss didn’t respond. Ahsoka knew she should be concerned by that, but her head felt so fuzzy.

A wave of dizziness caught her, and she curled tighter around Barriss’s form. 

\---

Luminara and Anakin found them hours later, wrapped around each other in death’s eternal embrace.


	8. "who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt 12- "who are you?"  
> ahsoka has amnesia, chaos ensues

Her head felt scrambled. There was a faint buzzing in her montrals, or were those voices? They seemed loud, angry about something.

In theory, she should open her eyes and make them shut up because their shouting was not helping her achy head.

Bright lights made her squint. Blinking a few times, she tried to acclimate to the fluorescents.

The room seemed to be spinning slightly, but that couldn’t be right. Her sharp canine bit into the inside of her cheek unconsciously. She winced, but the pain grounded her to reality- wherever that was.

The room’s occupants were staring at her. Was there something on her face?

“Ahsoka?”

“Snips?”

The two men previously arguing over her had both addressed her, so that must be her name- Ahsoka Snips.

Huh. She wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

There was a man who seemed older than his appearance suggested, a furrow etched permanently between his eyebrows. His eyes were bright blue and filled with concern, but he seemed to be rather worn himself.

The other was younger, a scar raking down his face. He vibrated with nervous energy, and his hands were fidgeting with the ends of his tunic. His nervousness was not helping her own apprehension, or the heartbeat she could feel beating out of her chest.

She caught a glimpse of a tall man in the back, hovering. He seemed at ease and unassuming, but he obviously wasn’t human.

Ahsoka didn’t recognize them, so where was she?

Her head was heavy as she forced it to scan her surroundings more carefully. White walls, her legs cushioned on something soft, a beeping from a monitor- it must be some kind of medical room.

The one who had called her ‘Snips’ was still talking to her, his arms frantically gesturing at her. Ahsoka zoned him out, more concerned about gathering information on her location and the current situation.

There was a weird feeling coursing through her. It felt strange and yet inherently comforting at the same time. It seemed to dictate intent, as she sensed each person in the room radiating an aura. She knew instinctively that she could sense them if she focused hard enough on the peculiar feeling.

The fatigued, bearded man to her left pulsed pure gold. He felt strangely melancholic, but the sheer radiant sun in his very center beckoned her to him with ease. It was heady and inviting, so she felt he was safe enough.

The man with the mask near the back of the room looked frightening upon closer inspection. His orange skin resembled her own, but the mask blocked most of his face from her view. However, the pale pink emanating from him instinctually urged her to trust him.

No, it was the one that hadn’t ceased talking that worried her. It was like staring into a violent hurricane. His aura was conflicted- dark purple with streaks of black roiling anger-

She pulled back from him, wary.

“Who are you?”

Everyone in the room paused. That had apparently been the wrong thing to say.

Suddenly it was sheer chaos. Angry guy looked as if she had struck him, his face alternating between hurt and worry.

“Snips, it’s me, it’s Anakin.”

His eyes were trying to bore that name into her soul. Ahsoka didn’t like the way he looked at her, there was something possessive, almost manic, in those eyes.

Her body reacted before she was aware, her knees pulling to her stomach to make a smaller target. A low frightened growl pushed its way from her chest. She just wanted his oppressive anger to get away from her.

But, then he realized she was cowering from him, and the self-loathing was infinitely worse.

Her lekku were twitching their distress. Half-moon indentions from her too-tight grip lined her knees.

The blonde one seemed to be messaging more medical personnel, frantically saying things into his wrist. It seemed urgent, but she just wanted some quiet. If they would all just calm down, maybe they would realize there had been a misunderstanding.

Angry depressed guy (Anakin, apparently) had started to pace, hands cording through his hair.

She had to look away and wipe her clammy hands on the pristine sheet underneath her. Her stress threatened to choke her.

This was too much, she couldn’t-

Soft pink waves suddenly rolled through her mind, cradling her anxiety. Their rhythm was soothing; the subtle motion started to calm her immediately.

She had forgotten about the masked man in all the activity- the nice unassuming one who didn’t push.

“It’s alright, little ‘Soka.”

Ahsoka whimpered but the tension slowly eased from her shoulders, hackles lowering.

“Sleep now.”

She did.


	9. "run. don't look back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt 15- "run. don't look back."  
> obi-wan & ahsoka feels

They were lost, Anakin and Rex were somewhere else in the tunnel system. Now, it was just Ahsoka and her grandmaster trying to find their escape. This was actually going fairly well, in comparison to their usual escapades.

“You think Rex is tired of Anakin yet?”

Obi-Wan gave her that haughty, disapproving look he had mastered. She knew it meant ‘I do wholeheartedly agree with you, Ahsoka, you great padawan, you. However, my title of Grand-Master does prohibit me from showing this positive affirmation to you in public.’

It was okay, she understood.

He must have picked up on some of those thoughts. The eyebrow raised in her direction seemed to indicate so.

Kriff, she needed to work on her shielding.

If Obi-Wan, ‘Gramps’ her mind lovingly supplied, could pick up on it, then surely Skyguy could.

Obi-Wan snorted his indignation at the nickname. Blast, her concentration was screwed if he was able to pick these thoughts up that easily.

They trudged through the dark for a few more moments, and Ahsoka felt his amusement at her antics. Sneaking a glance at him, only the small smirk tugging at his lips showed it. But she knew.

Might as well change the subject, remind him of his favorite target. Hers too. Anakin was just so easy to make fun of.

“Master…”

He seemed wary of her intent, and while she was flattered, this was truly a harmless question.

“You told me you would tell me about how Anakin actually got the scar.”

“I did, didn’t I?” He kept walking.

She was Anakin’s padawan, they weren’t exactly patient people.

“Well, are you going to tell me?”

Obi-Wan just hummed.

Of course. Finally, a story she actually wanted to hear, and this was how he treated it.

“Ugh, you’re enjoying this too much.” He chuckled at her impatience, but seemed to relent.

“Well, there are some who believe the lightsaber can be used for tasks other than fighting.”

She nodded. There were stories of welders in Coruscant’s underbelly who had bought lightsabers on the black market to use for their work. But what did that have to do with Anakin?

“Some like to experiment with its versatility.” There was a shine in his eyes, and she knew they were getting to the good part.

“Anakin decided to try to shave with his.”

Oh, this was what grandmasters were for.

Her cackling was echoing through the caverns. This was too good. She would have this over her master for years, she’d never let him live it down.

“This is so much better than I ever could have imagined.” Obi-Wan laughed.

“Yes well, Anakin is not known for his”-

He trailed off suddenly, and that was her only warning.

A large scarlet beast came barreling through the wall beside them. Rocks battered her skin with bruises and scrapes.

The beast though. It was the biggest thing Ahsoka had ever seen, rows of yellowing teeth snarling at them. And, was that venom?

Obi-Wan caught the thing in his force grip. His hands were outstretched, but she knew he was already fatigued from the long trek through these tunnels. The beast was massive, and was definitely pushing his abilities. She moved for her lightsabers. They could kill this one with him holding it and her stabbing it, but her montrals picked up what sounded like a stampede coming.

“Master, I-I can sense, there’s more coming! We need to get out of here.”

The animal lunged for them, clicking its jaws menacingly. Ahsoka added her own force-grip to help ward it back. Obi-Wan’s brow was beading with sweat and the rumbling of the incoming beasts was starting to increase in volume.

“Run Ahsoka, don’t look back.”

“Master, I-I’m not going to leave you!”

His arms were shaking with strain. When she released her grip, he wouldn’t be able to keep the monster at bay for long.

“Ahsoka go!”

Blue eyes pleaded with her urgently. Eyes that had guided her, loved her.

He gave her a small nod, his Force presence calming. “It’s alright little one.”

“No-No I can’t, I-I won’t.” The animals were shrieking their approach, the one in their hold writhing desperately at the sound of the call.

“You must.”

He managed to send her a strong “Go” in the force that reverberated in her mind, physically making her leave. Her vision was blurred by tears, but she still managed to catch a last glimpse of her stubborn grandmaster singlehandedly bracing for the creatures and their arrival.

Obi-Wan sent her a small smile, and she let out a sob. There were going to be too many of them- he would be overwhelmed, what was he doing-

Buying her time to get out.

Stupid, self-sacrificing Obi-Wan.  
Ahsoka ran out of the cave, his command echoing through her. Go, go, go-  
She didn’t turn back when she heard the creatures bust through the wall with a wail.

She didn’t turn back when his lightsaber ignited with a hiss. The normally comforting blue light gleaming forebodingly in the dark cave.

She didn’t turn back when he yelped, but her feet stumbled. The mud was slippery in her hands as she fought for purchase.

The Togrutan part of her wailed its dissent, recognizing a family member in pain. The Jedi in her respected Obi-Wan too much to disobey him.

A low groan. No, he was going to be fine-  
Warm peace washed over her in the force. A familiar presence blanketed her in affectionate pride, chasing away her guilt. But that meant-

The creatures’ screech of victory prompted her legs to pump faster, her heart to race. Grief threatened to choke her.

"Run, Ahsoka keep going."  
So, she did.


	10. sleep deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt 19- sleep deprivation  
> obitine :)

Satine snapped awake, fingers already gripping her deprogrammer. She may be a pacifist, but she wasn’t an idiot. Heart racing, she listened anxiously for what had awoken her.

All was silent. The quiet seeped around her, stifling, as she waited.

A clang from the living room, and then a muffled curse.

Obi would have already been alerted unless…

Oh this had better be an intruder, if that man was still not sleeping-  
The knob turned under her hand soundlessly. Her blue socks shuffled on the hard wood, making her approach noiseless. If this wasn’t Obi-Wan, she’d need to be quiet and stealthy.

Satine peeked out her head out cautiously from the end of the hallway.

A man was hunched over a mug of tea, his back curving over the counter. She just sighed internally, because of course.

He was in the kitchen again.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Obi spun around. His normally graceful movements were reduced to a lone hand raised warningly in her direction. God, he was pathetic sometimes.

At least he knew it too, his cheeks darkening with an embarrassed blush.

She took the chance to really look at him. Yesterday, she’d assumed his apparent raggedness had been the result of the weeks of stress. They were both starting to feel it, and she’d attributed his sluggishness to their near constant vigilance.

But, he looked positively dreadful.

Dark purple ringed his sunken eyes. The auburn hair she so adored lay disheveled and messy. If Obi-Wan wasn’t taking care of his hair, something had to be terribly wrong.

She could feel her eyebrow raising in incredulity at his appearance, “Have you slept at all?!”

His blue eyes snapped to her guiltily, “Well, you see”-

Oh, they were going to have words.

“We talked about this, it’s been days, you need to rest. If someone is still after me, I can’t very well be protected if my bodyguard is dead on his feet.”

He shifted his feet, not meeting her gaze.

“A human cannot function without sleep, Jedi or otherwise.”

He seemed thoroughly chastened, as he should be, but she knew Obi-Wan just wanted to help her. The man had nothing but good intentions, Obi just always seemed to sacrifice his own well-being in the process.

“Obi…” Her hand reached out, “Come here.” He always seemed surprised by her need to offer physical comfort. The Jedi were strange in that regard, but it was an easy enough remedy.

The hug was awkward at first, his body tense against her own. It was the embrace of someone unused to affection, and that made her infinitely sad.

Satine closed her arms around him, and tentative hands brushed her back. A quiet exhale, before he melted in her arms. He smelled of citrus and security, a heady balm. Satine breathed him in, just content to be close like this. 

“I’m truly grateful for my gallant Jedi Protector, but you need to sleep.” His hum of acknowledgement vibrated through her.

She moved her fingers in gentle circles on his back.

“Thank you, dear one” he whispered into her hair.

Satine pulled back, ignoring the way his hands tightened their grip infinitesimally before releasing her. She met his gaze. Those blue eyes shined with something tender, new, and not yet named.

“Of course, Obi.”

A moment passed, simply looking at one another. The silence stretched with words better left unsaid.

“Come on, let’s lay you down.” Satine reached for his hand. It was warm and sure in her grasp, like always.

She led him carefully to the bedroom, keeping pace with his draggy movements.

Despite his sleepy haze, Obi only stumbled against her once.

Progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr- @sunnymiles  
> come say hi :)


	11. burned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obitine sadness  
> prompt 22- burned

Obi-Wan had gone into the burning building to rescue the remaining senators, something about a duchess.

That had been fifteen minutes ago, and the force prickled its unease.

Ahsoka was growing impatient, aching to be useful.

Anakin would warn her against such recklessness, before undertaking it himself (she did learn it from somewhere), but he was fussing over Senator Amidala who had been singed by the initial blast.

Those two really needed to work on their subtlety.

Obi-Wan had no self-preservation instincts, maybe a good Jedi trait, but Ahsoka wasn’t going to let him accidentally kill himself from smoke inhalation today.

And Anakin was busy, so that left her.

She had a bad feeling about this.

"Sorry about this Rexter", she said to the captain, who only looked vaguely surprised, before promptly running into the still smoldering building.

The wave of heat was visceral, and although Togrutas were naturally hotter than humans, it still hit her in a blistering wave.

She’d need to be quick.

Ahsoka pulled on the thin link in her mind which lead to the pure gold that was Obi-Wan's force presence.

Two floors up and near the east wing. Easy enough.

The thread pulsed as she focused on following it to the source. Her force pushes moved the debris to the sides, allowing her to form a walkway.

It wasn't bad down here, but she knew the east wing was where the bomb had originally detonated to start the fire.

Ahsoka made her way up the staircases, careful to test the wood of each step on her ascent.

The gold beckoned louder in her mind as she moved closer, along with the tendrils of worry leaking in from Anakin's side.

She sent Anakin a quick pulse of reassurance before continuing to move.

Reaching the east wing entrance, the door seemed to be blocked. She pressed her shoulder to it and pushed, channeling the force to add strength to the shove.

The door cracked open and smoke billowed out in a heaping surge.

It stung her eyes, and she crouched down as a coughing fit took her.

She had to find Obi-Wan.

She entered the foreboding room and Ahsoka kept low to try to mitigate the smoke's effects.

There was a pungent smell permeating the air, she didn’t recognize it-

Burnt flesh.

Ahsoka gagged.

Her eyes watered, and her heightened vision picked out the shapes of humanoids scattered on the floor.

This was so, so bad.

She needed to find Obi-Wan and get out.

A wave of pure grief almost bowled her over, and

oh Obi-Wan.  
She scanned and found him alive, sitting on the floor near the lone window, cradling a woman tenderly to his chest.

The Duchess.

No. Please not Satine, she was good and kind and passionate and-

But, Satine was dead, her body charred, burns visible along her arms, her bright blonde hair singed.

Ahsoka had respected her ideals and her stubbornness, called her a friend, and this was just another of the many things the war had taken.

Satine hadn't deserved this, and yet wasn't there some morbid poetry- a fiery death for a fiery woman?

Ahsoka’s single harsh sob echoed in the room, an acknowledgement of her tangible grief, before she forcibly contained herself. She could mourn later, Obi-Wan needed her now.

Ahsoka swallowed her tangible grief to focus on getting her grandmaster- who was still alive- out of here.

"Master."

He continued to rock Satine softly in his arms, and-

His eyes were rimmed red, tears reflecting the light of the fire.

He was singing softly to Satine, her montrals picked up the melancholic Mando'a.

Ahsoka’s heart ached for the man who had already lost so much.

"Ma-Master Obi-Wan, we have to go."

He raised his head slowly and dull, blue eyes stared blankly through her.

"We have to go”, she broke off coughing, “the smoke-”

Obi-Wan seemed to register this, and moved gingerly off the floor, his precious bundle laying in his arms.

"I can carry her if it would be easier-"

"No", came the guttural, harsh croak before a much softer "No, I've got her."

They began their descent, two instead of three.


	12. "don't look."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahsoka being a child in war  
> prompt 23- "don't look."

His bone was sticking out of his leg.

There was something fundamentally wrong with the image, almost macabrely intimate. Like she was intruding on a private moment. Bones were meant to never see the light of day.

The trooper was panicking, she could see it from here.

Ahsoka realized she was the only one around who could give a damn. The field medics were busy with those nearer to death. The joys of war. The battle was still raging on, blasts firing to both sides with reckless abandon.

Ahsoka could spare this moment.

The trooper’s breathing was ragged as his hands clutched her offered ones gratefully. “Name?”

“CT- 6587”-

“No, what’s your name?”

“Oh, it’s um Wilde, Sir.” His voice was shaky.

“I want you to just try to breathe for me okay? Everything’s going to turn out alright.”

The trooper seemed to calm slightly at her words. She may not be able to do anything medically for him, her Force healing left much to be desired, but she could do this.

“Don’t look at it, look at me.”

She gave him a comforting smile, overexaggerating her own breaths to keep him on track. They were okay, they could do this.

Wilde’s breathing was beginning to even, but she could tell the pain from his leg was starting to bleed through the initial shock. She caught his eyes dilating, and a grunt escaped from low in his chest. Ahsoka just needed to keep him focused.

An explosion detonated from behind Wilde’s back, too close. They needed to move positions before they fell prey to the raining bombs.

“Wilde, how are we doing?’

“I-It hurts, sir.”

“I know, but let’s try see if we can move somewhere a bit more sheltered”-

Something whizzed by, too fast for her to comprehend, a loud boom-

Pain.

Her body was on fire, where- where was it coming from, she had to find it, had to stop it. Uneven gasps echoed in her montrals, before Ahsoka realized they were her own.

She had been thrown by the explosion. The view of the yellow sky from her back was oddly peaceful, but if she had landed here then where was Wilde?

Ahsoka pushed herself to her elbows, kriff that hurt, but she couldn’t see a clone trooper lying in the general vicinity.

Maybe he had gotten away from the blast?

Something sticky was leaking down her front. She moved to swipe it off, but her hand came away red. Was that her blood?

White specks seemed to be embedded in the dusty landscape. Something about them seemed alien to the planet.

Wa-Was that trooper armor?

Her eyes found what was left of Wilde lying in a heap. Nausea threatened to swallow her, and she gagged violently.

Not her blood then.

Ahsoka took a moment to hope he was marching far away, in a better place.

She was snapped back to reality by a wave of pain, the hurt intensifying sharply.

Her eyes scanned for the injury, glancing over her blood speckled arms, her torso, her leg-

Protruding white bone peeked out of her left shin.

Her act of kindness had been rewarded with a matching wound.

Something in Ahsoka just wanted to curl up and sob, she was so tired. Tired physically, tired of these stupid missions where good men went to die-  
But her leg burned, like it was on fire.

She whimpered softly. The bombs were still raining down, but it was hard to care about that with the agony in her body.

Maybe she could just take a moment to rest-

“Ahsoka.”

Anakin’s voice drifted into her haze of consciousness. How long had he been trying to get her attention?

Her eyes fluttered open, and she immediately regretted it.

Everything was too bright. She wanted her leg to stop throbbing because she couldn’t focus.

Ahsoka chanced a glance at the wound.

The bone was still jutting out of her leg unnaturally, but this time medics were perched around it. A low whine of pain escaped her.

Anakin’s eyes were wide with concern.

“Ahsoka, don’t look at it. Look at me.”

She wanted to shake her head and laugh because she knew that. She had just told Wilde that, and it had ended so well for him-

Ahsoka hated this war.


	13. coma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obi & ani angst  
> prompt- coma

Anakin is twenty when Obi-Wan is injured.

It had been a small mission, low risk. The council had thought nothing of it (but would they have changed their minds if they knew?). Yet, Obi-Wan possessed an uncanny ability to transform simple missions into grand exhibitions of his lack of self-regard.

People often assume Anakin’s the reckless one. They’re right of course, but Obi-Wan’s absence of self-preservation is often a surprise. It’s more lethal that way, self-contained, but lethal all the same.

So, when Anakin heard that there was still a group of children in the building, a part of him had known. 

He knew that Commander Cody had watched as the building collapsed on his General, the children safe. Obi-Wan was always so good.

It hurts him to see that same man look like this. His master looks so very small and frail on the hospital bed. The famed Negotiator filled with breathing tubes. 

Master Che had told him to talk to Obi-Wan, it might help jumpstart his recovery. And yet, Anakin can’t find the words. They roll through his grasp like the sands on Tatooine.

He leaves.

-

“I have so much to tell you.”

The chair is already pulled close to Obi-Wan’s cot, a remnant of his frequent visits.

He doesn’t realize it has become second nature, until it simply is. Talking to Obi-Wan is therapeutic in all the ways it once was. More-so perhaps, in that there is no judgement from this shell of a person. Anakin knows he doesn’t mean that, but he thinks it all the same.

“The Council gave me a padawan. A padawan! What am I even supposed to do with one of those? I’m barely a knight.” 

He ruffles his hand through his hair. The strands are lengthening and curling, he can only imagine the teasing Obi-Wan would have put him through. 

He banishes the thought, and ignores the ache in his chest.

The room’s silence pulls at him, oppressive and stifling. 

“You were supposed to be here, to help me.” 

He says it softly. It’s fitting, even unconscious, Obi-Wan could always pull the truth from him.

Anakin doesn’t blame his master. He doesn’t. It’s not Obi-Wan’s fault that Anakin is by himself now.

The bitterness in his chest threatens to choke him.

-

“It’s falling apart Obi-Wan, and you aren’t here.” 

He sits with his hands steepled on Obi-Wan’s cot. Begging for answers to his problems. Begging for his Master’s guidance.

“Pad-Padme, she’s going to die!” He croaks out a sob.

“I can see it, in my dreams. It haunts me, like you do. The Council doesn’t trust me, Ahsoka’s long gone-”

“I-I’m so alone.” His voice cracks.

He feels shame in his emotions, and yet who is here to judge him? The ghost of a man he can’t seem to let go?

“I miss you.” A lone tear trails down his cheek. A padawan cries for his master. A broken man only wants someone to care.

His sadness can only be felt for so long, before the darkness within him rears its ugly head. His temper has always been sharp and quick to rise. 

“But you aren’t here! Why? Why can’t you just come back?” 

His last words ring empty in the quiet room. Obi-Wan’s constant breathing the only sound, and it grates at him. 

The emotions are too much for Anakin to contain. He sweeps from the room in a hail of barely restrained fury. The tinge of sadness within him can only be sensed by those who know him intimately.

There aren’t many left who do.

-

Obi-Wan never answered.

When Palpatine offered Anakin a hand and the chance to save Padme, he accepted. Who was there to stop him?

-

Obi-Wan awakens in a cold room. His head pounds, and he knows something is fundamentally wrong. The Force pulses its unease, its unbalance. It roils with anger and despair.

The monitor he’s connected to begins to beep frantically with his increasing distress.

Where’s Anakin? He just needs to find his brother-

His hand reaches up to scratch his face, and is that a beard?

Whatever has happened, he vows to find Anakin and get it sorted out,

Together


	14. car accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disaster lineage & anakin's flying :/

Anakin’s reckless flying had never made her as nervous as it did Obi-Wan.

Her montrals picked up another audible groan as they swerved to narrowly avoid the other lanes of traffic.

“Slow down Anakin!”

She caught the conspiratorial smirk her master threw her in the mirror and giggled at his antics.

They weren’t going that fast.

High speed was more fun anyways.

Ahsoka also knew her master needed it sometimes.

She was willing to ride with Anakin like this because she knew he required the release to function. He liked to push limits, reach the boundaries of possibility. This was something Anakin could take to the edge, and still control.

Obi-Wan liked to plan, and be cautious, and take things slow-

Must be a grandpa thing.

Ahsoka liked to believe she was a happy medium.

Sure, Anakin liked to tease her about that one reckless stunt on Naboo, but that didn’t count … her master had done way worse.

Another yelp from Obi-Wan reverberated in the speeder.

The wind was harsh on her face. She glanced to the side, but the speeders around them were blurry and she couldn’t make them out. It was hypnotic, the way the colors faded to the background.

The feeling was nice, almost peaceful, lying in this limbo of adrenaline and calm. She could see why Anakin liked it, she felt free.  
But, still too fast.

“Master?”

“You might want to listen to Master Obi-Wan and slow down”-

A bright red speeder appeared in front of them. Horizontal, against traffic, and in their path.

They wouldn’t be able to stop in time.

“Anakin!”

Obi-Wan’s hand darted to the wheel in a futile effort to stop the impending crash. Always fixing Anakin’s mistakes.

Her nails bit into her palm,

Ahsoka knew no more.

-

Someone was gently shaking her awake. “Wha”-

Her eyes tried to blink open, but that felt like an insurmountable task.

“Ahsoka, come on little one.”

The light burned, but she tried harder to get them to stay open. Her grandmaster’s worried face came into view.

“M-Master?”

“Hello dear.”

“What happened?” Her voice shook slightly, and he grasped her hand lightly within his own.

They seemed to be at the Temple Healing Halls, the familiar room setting her at ease.

Obi-Wan's chair was pushed close to her bed.

“We were in an accident”-

“Where’s Anakin?”

If something had happened to that idiot-

Obi-Wan only sighed, a slight furrow in his brow. She sensed some residual anger from him but decided to address it later. He gestured toward her other side.

Anakin was lying on the cot beside her, face wan. Bandages were wrapped around his torso, his eyes rimmed with dark circles.

He looked awful.

“It was close, for him”, a shuddering breath, “But, Master Che says he will make a full recovery.”

She met Obi-Wan’s gaze and mustered a small smile.

That was good, they were all okay. She knew when Anakin woke his guilt would be terrible, but they could deal with it later. Together.

Her head was feeling fuzzy again, and her eyes were getting more difficult to keep open.

Fatigue was pulling at her, the effort to be awake for just this small time, taxing.

“You have a small concussion.” That explained her dizziness.

The fraying edges of worry she had originally sensed from her grandmaster seemed to be fading. His eyes softening when he noticed her own drooping ones.

Obi-Wan's quiet assurance filled the room, “We’ll be alright, we always are.”

He gently placed a blanket around her, making sure to tuck the edges in exactly how she liked them.

"Rest now 'Soka."

**Author's Note:**

> i probably won't do all of the days, and these are my first fics ever so please be kind :))


End file.
